SelfCentered
by My Insolence
Summary: A random oneshot of how Lily anf James met. Love at first sight, prankster Sirius, smart Remus, arrogant James and much, much more! R&R!


Yet another random oneshot! Please read, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Did you see her face?" James Potter threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. "I thought McGonagall was going to explode!" His best friend, Sirius Black, thumped him on the back and grinned. "Slugs in the girl's loo. Brilliant!"

As Peter Pettigrew let out a squeal of admiration, Remus Lupin rolled his eyes and returned to his book. Sirius turned to him, and raised his eyebrows. "What's the matter, Remus? Didn't enjoy our prank?" Remus let out an exasperated sigh and closed his book. "No, I didn't, as a matter of fact. I found it immature and childish. I also found it absurd that you seemed to find the need to write 'Sirius Black is a sexy beast' on the wall in permanent ink." Sirius pouted. "Aw, you're no fun. You've really got to lighten up. Doesn't he, James?" Sirius turned meaningfully to James.

However, the other boy seemed to be completely tuning them out. He was a little more interested in the group of girls heading down the hall towards them. Raising his eyebrows, Sirius turned watched them as well. "Not bad, mate. Which one?" James nodded to a redhead who was chatting with the dark-haired girl on her left side. The blonde on her other side whispered something in the redhead's ear, and the girls stopped talking immediately. The redhead gave the blonde a curious look, who nodded towards the boys.

The redhead turned to face them, her face glowing red. James found himself walking towards them, three very confused 11-year-olds behind him. "Hey." He said breathlessly. The girl's eyes were green. Very, very green. The blonde said something under her breath, and the brunette next to her joined the blonde in a fit of giggles. After looking to glare at them, the redhead took a breath to speak. However, James cut her off.

"I'm James Potter. I've seen you around. You're a Gryffindor, right? Cool, me too. Gryffindors are so much better. Anyways, I think I sat by you in Transfiguration today. I noticed you couldn't get your match to turn. Too bad, I turned all of mine into pins. I'm really great at Transfiguration, Quidditch too. I'm a wicked seeker. What did you say your name was?"

The girl seemed dumbfounded, and James could have sworn that he heard Remus utter a groan. To James's surprise, the girl's response was icy. "Lily Evans. Yes, I seem to have a problem in Transfiguration. Thanks _so _much for pointing that out." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

It was James's turn to be dumbfounded. He had listed almost all of his traits, and the girl had seemed _insulted._ Most girls would be awed to have such a talented, handsome, dashing wizard taking time out of his schedule to even notice them. What was wrong with her? He opened his mouth to speak, but Remus beat him to it.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. This is Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Transfiguration today was quite difficult, no?" Lily nodded, smiling. The blonde grinned. "So _you're _Sirius Black. You gave McGonagall quite a fit in the loo today. I stopped in there during Potions to get that Shrinking Solution off of me and she was screaming at the top of her lungs." Sirius seemed delighted. "That was _you _who blew up the potion?" The girl nodded. "Leila Philippa. This is Alice Edwards and Emmeline Vance." The two commenced in a cheerful discussion of pranking while Lily glared at James.

"Errr… Yeah, Transfiguration…was kind of tough, I mean...if you weren't so great at it, which I'm not really, so...yeah." Lily rolled her eyes and started off, Alice and Emmeline right behind her. She looked inquiringly at Leila, who ignored her and continued talking to Sirius ("Nah, fireworks are the best for potions. Wet start, you know?"). James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Remus patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry, mate, but that was a bit…self-centered."

James rubbed his forehead and started off towards the grounds for a walk. He looked over at Sirius, who waved him away and headed off in the opposite direction with Leila. James started off, wondering why in the name of Merlin almighty such an infuriating girl made him feel so positively wonderful.

* * *

ONESHOT. As in ONE chapter.

Sorry, had to, though. People kept asking me to 'update soon' on Lily Potter?. Well, I hope you liked it! Please take the time to _**REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
